The present invention relates in general to in-line skates, and more particularly to an improved modular light generating and emitting in-line skate wheel for use upon an in-line skate.
In all known embodiments there is provision for a single unit roller skate wheel. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,910 to Price, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,188 to Vancil, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,572 to Tseng, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,502 to Bakerman. Generally, these wheels appear to have been assembled at the point of manufacture, and then marketed as a single unit. So far as is presently known, there are no multiple component skate wheels which can be easily assembled or disassembled by the user. Improvements are necessary and desirable to permit user-friendly interchangeability or replacement of components. Specifically, the ability to replace a worn tire without replacing the entire wheel would be cost effective. Designer colored tires could be mixed or matched by the user for his enjoyment. If the wheel contains a generator hub, it may be easily replaced if damaged. For racing, the wheel may be made lighter if the generator is removed and the original hub is used in its place.
It is known from the prior art that alternating current generators and direct current generators exist and that alternating current generators have been incorporated in the design of roller skate wheels. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,910 to Price. The physical exertion of a skating enthusiast is used to produce rotational energy in the skate wheel, which powers a means of electrical generation to power a light or sound producing device. So far as is presently known, direct current generators have not been adapted for use with in-line skate wheels. Because modern technology has allowed miniaturization of electrical components, it is possible to convert an alternating current generator to a direct current generator within a confined space. As the inventor hereof has discovered, it would be desirable to have the armature of the direct current generator, including the electrical components which make it a direct current generator, contained within an interchangeable hub of a three component in-line skate wheel that the user could easily assemble.
Improvements to existing devices are necessary to allow for the use of a direct current generator contained within the interchangeable hub of an in-line skate wheel. In addition to the armature, the hub would contain either a bridge rectifier, an in-line diode or a capacitor. The beneficial and non-obvious effects of these combinations include the facts that the addition of any of these components will convert an alternating current generator to a direct current generator. Also, the addition of an in-line diode will permit electron flow in one direction only, thereby producing intermittent flow of direct current. The bridge rectifier will allow electron flow in one direction only producing continuous flow of direct current. The capacitor will allow electron flow in one direction, discharge when it reaches capacity and produce a relatively large intermittent flow of direct current. It has been discovered that these effects are desirable for in-line skate wheels because electric power can then be transmitted to the illumination means in various forms or pulses which permit production of interesting visible light variations to the observer. This invention in-line diode combination will produce an intermittent visible light, the bridge rectifier combination will produce a continuous light, and a capacitor combination will produce a relatively bright slow pulsing light. Because the current invention allows for interchangeable wheel parts, an in-line skate enthusiast may use any combination of parts to produce a unique personalized lighting effect.
It has been known from the prior art that roller skate wheels may contain an alternating current generation means. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,910 to Price) or a direct current battery (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,188 to Vancil, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,572 to Tseng, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,502 to Bakerman) to illuminate light emitting diodes for a stroboscopic effect. It is also known from the prior art to illuminate roller skate wheels on the outboard side of the wheel (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,188 to Vancil, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,572 to Tseng, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,502 to Bakerman). Improvements on the roller skate wheel design have been shown to be necessary to accommodate the restrictions imposed by the wheel supports of in-line skates. In particular, illuminating a wheel on the outboard side is practical for traditional roller skates because there are no outboard side barriers to restrict the visibility of the emitted light. However, in-line skates are constructed with outboard supports which would obstruct the visibility. What seemed practical for roller skates is not practical for in-line skates. In-line skate wheels are arranged in a straight line and are anchored both inboard and outboard within the skate framework. Thus, it has been discovered that using a transparent or translucent illuminated tire would allow light to be seen 360.degree. around the skate.
From the prior art it is also known that generators contained within a roller skate wheel produce alternating current to power light emitting diodes (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,910 to Price). The light produced is flashing or stroboscopic in effect. So far as the inventor is aware, generators which produce direct current have not been used to produce unusual and desirable light patterns in an in-line skate wheel. Improvements are warranted to permit various illumination patterns for lighted in-line skate wheel. Since in-line skate wheels are supported on both sides by the skate framework, it would be desirable to illuminate that portion of the tire which is visible to an observer. A direct current generator contained within the hub of the in-line skate wheel in conjunction with a single light source would produce interesting patterns of light. For instance, a direct current generator with an eight pole magnet produces four stationary points of light, one in each of the quadrants of the tire. At least two quadrants are visible around the skate wheel framework at all times. Concurrently, other stationary light patterns are visible in direct proportion to the number of poles on the generator magnet or magnets. In addition, light projected through the transparent or translucent tire is visible directly ahead and behind the skater. This is not the case with wheels described in previous art. If a reflective strip is added to the inner diameter of the tire, the emitted light is reflected and intensified within the transparent or translucent tire. The light becomes more evenly distributed and makes the whole tire glow. Because the whole tire glows, more light becomes visible to the observer.
It is further known from prior art that generators have been affixed to bicycle wheels to illuminate identification lamps, (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,988 to Kumakura) or hand held lamps, (See U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,119 to Krag-Moller). It is also known that the wheels of roller skates can be illuminated by means of an internal generator and light source, (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,910 to Price. So far as the inventor is aware, there is no means to convey power from a generator in a skate wheel to the skate boot for purposes of producing sound or illuminating a company logo or other decoration. Improvements are necessary to permit the transfer of energy from the generating wheel to the skate boot. Illuminating a company logo or other design would be desirable and fashionable. For instance, tee shirts, umbrellas and other paraphernalia with company logos are currently in vogue.